A Beginning in Time
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: Between seeing Elijah killing Hayley, tearing him apart limb for limb, grieving her death for two seconds and then bringing her back. The Hollow is quite tired. Especially since the new Hayley isn't Hayley. At All. Purely Klayley. :)
1. Klaus

Klaus's thoughts as he waits to hear from Hayley's kidnapper:

What if what you thought you knew all along was not the truth. What if you were wrong about the people close to you. What would you do if you found out that your life was taken from you? How would you handle the situation? How would the people, you thought you knew, try to change you? Would it be for the best or worst? Do you ask yourself why, when, what and how? Or maybe you decided to go along with it because you knew no other way to keep the pain down. What if the people you loved the most took away the one person who knew you, loved you and cared about you more than you could ever imagine. What if you could change how the world depicts you. Will you stay a monster or will you tame yourself for the better of others? Or will you make the same mistakes that they did? Not trusting or loving that one person who would never harm or intentionally hurt you. Instead, you break that person who would have given her life for you over and over a time again and again.

Even though the love between you two could move mountains, your paranoia ruins what chance you and that person ever had or could have had together. Instead of embracing that person, you twist that person into your world of the unknown and you intentionally play with that person's heart. Leaving that person further down into the hole you dug up for that person because you were selfish and scared. You were scared of the unknowing truth behind their eyes. The truth is that you are a monster and there is nothing that you can do about it.

Maybe you could try to change how you are, but can you? Can you really learn from your mistakes and give that person that you love more than anyone else the things that they desire. Are you sure that you can change into the man that she once loved or are you still that monster which was born of two bastards which makes you twice the monster before? Is it possible to have your redemption in front of you loving you until her dying breath? Will you finally take claim of what is yours? Or will you be the coward you have always been throughout history?

This time is different. Your heart tells you so or is your mind playing tricks on you again. Are you sure that your love can be salvaged or is it lost forever in your mistakes? The mistakes you made might just cost the person you love, her life and your future. Why? Maybe your past wants to right their wrongs and give you another chance. Or it could steadily and surely want to suck the life you have made right out of you? What life have you made? The life you have made for yourself is nothing but agony and torture and pain and lost because she is gone. You are miserable inside and your beast is gnawing to get out and rip apart thy enemies but you won't do that. She would understand but then again she won't understand the demon inside of you. You and she might be one and the same, alike in every prospect of your life but she will never know your pain. She won't understand or know your pain until tomorrow when you see her again. That would be the time when you tell her the truth instead of half of the truth.

To have her understand you may be the greatest thing known to man. She wouldn't have to fall onto your brother or fall in love. Why would she fall in love with the man who tore your love apart in the first place? She is ignorant and she shouldn't even be able to breathe such words to your brother. Such devotion and sacrifice should be given unto you and you only. She was yours or still is and forever will be until the day she dies. For her life is not as important as yours. Wait yes it is because she bore many and many children for you but still she seems so far away. Will she come back to you or will your love be lost forever?

* * *

Hey guys, I actually wrote this as a challenge for me because I wanted to see if I could write Klaus's inner paranoia and I did. I think this is pretty awesome especially with season five of the Originals and I hope y'all like this. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this or not.

Remember to always hold your farts in an elevator or just in outer space; whichever one is fine. : )


	2. Hayley

Hayley's thoughts as she escapes Greta:

Run.

Run.

Move faster dammit.

Don't look back. He isn't yours anymore. He doesn't know you anymore. He is gone. He is only replace by the creature that poor Rebekah tried to warn you about years ago. Years ago when you loved someone and that someone loved you back wholeheartedly in his own uniquely way. Think of him and not the bastard who tiresomely and wholeheartedly tortures and betrays your family all the time. You never understood until now. The little things he did that now just pissed you off because you know in your heart that you aren't going anywhere. You are lost without your wolf and he will definitely catch up to you and kill you.

It's in his nature. It has always been that way, but you tell yourself that you can make it. You will make it but you and he knows that it is only a matter of time before all your hope is lost and you give up trying to leave this maze that is called the woods. So you stop. You stop because you know in your heart that you will be back with your family one way or another because of your secret. A secret that they never knew about you.

You fall to your knees and cry out: Elijah! I am begging you this once! Please! Don't do this. I still care about you.

You hear a rustle behind you and smug chuckle. "I don't know you girl. It would be best to get this over with quickly."

"I agree. Goodbye." You reached to your left and grab a rock with a sharpen edged and carve a symbol on your forehead before he plunges his dirty, evil hands into your chest and tugs at it. He was torturing you for trying to run. How could he blame you? You have a baby girl and a real family that you have to look after. You look down and you see your heart outside of your chest. You choke on your blood before sending a silent prayer up to Fenrir, the first lycan. You pray that your family or rather Klaus show pity and mercy on Elijah for he was out of his mind when he did this. If they didn't, then make him pay horrifically and painfully.

He roughly pulls out his arm out of your chest and you secretly feel bad for all the people you have killed that way. It is a pain that is far greater than any pain you have felt in a long while. You scream out in pain one last time and you can't help but fall to the ground as you start to desiccate. You let one last tear fall to the ground as a blessing to Fenrir. To make your last dying wish come true.


	3. Distress In The Compound

The Mikaelson Family receives upsetting news at the compound:

Klaus sits down on a couch in the compound just staring at her birthmark that was torn from her. The place on her that he had kissed tenderly many times over these last twenty so years. He was gonna kill them for damaging his little wolf. She was his and his only to torture and love. He should have found another way to stay. He should have never cut off contact with her. It not only damage their relationship that was beginning to be so beautiful but it almost broke apart his relationship with their children.

Hope, Mihkel, Phoebe, and Angus. Their two sons and daughters. His little lunas and lions. Hope and Mihkel weren't little anymore. Hope being the oldest at twenty-three, Mihkel being the second at eighteen, Phoebe and Angus were the same age as they were twins. They were three. He couldn't do this without her. His little strong she-wolf. The love of his life and his own torture. After all these years of wondering what Elijah has been up to and how it has been affecting his relationship with Hayley, he is barely holding it together. Seeing his brother walk in dragging her lifeless body through the compound in front of his children and his family broke him.

It broke him to the point of devastation. He fell to the ground trying to heal her only to find that her heart was ripped out of her chest.

Rebekah screamed, Kol and Davina lunged at Elijah capturing him while Freya and Marcel stood stun at the sight. A sight that Klaus had seen before and vowed to never let happen again but it did. My children stood up top crying at the lost of their mother and all Klaus saw was red. No one judge him as he ripped apart the person who used to be his partner in crime, his only family, his brother.

They cremated her the next day.

The day after that, the family killed Greta and her stupid little followers.


	4. The Hollow

The Hollow Leaves the Mikaelson's bodies...

The siblings stare Elijah ripped apart body. They should feel remorse and pain at the sight but in all honesty they didn't feel anything but anger. Anger that filled their bodies to the core. That core being the Hollow.

Over these long and tiresome years, the Hollow finally understood family. Family was great, but sometimes they were awful. They give love and they also give hate. The Hollow stayed locked in the Mikaelson's for years listening to the pain and suffering that they endured, but yet they managed to stay strong. So, to feel more of that love that flourished in this mayhem of a family, the Hollow decided to stay dormant in them and allow them to be a family. It wasn't the Hollow's fault that Elijah went rogue and disappeared, but the Hollow did feel the pain at losing Hayley.

Hayley was literally the glue holding this family together. The Hollow didn't want to intrude on them or peep on them but she couldn't help it. Klayley was a cute couple. Although if they were being intimate, she didn't mind listening in and fueling some of the heat that surged through them. Hey, a girl's got to do what's she got to. She couldn't stand the tension between them when they fought and especially when Klaus thought it would be a good idea to leave. Like what the fuck was he thinking.

Just seeing Hayley like that, lifeless on the ground as Elijah stood over her body nonchalantly declaring himself winner of this stupid little war in her name. The dumbass. The Hollow will never understand what Hayley saw in that dick. Never. The Hollow was so angry that made sure that Elijah was ripped apart from the inside out. Piece by Piece. Section by Section. The Hollow wanted to taste his blood. The Hollow wanted to know that he could never come back so when Klaus was finished with him she burned him into nothing. Into the very thing he had become. Nothing to the Mikaelsons and her.

When his reeking corpse was burnt to ash, the Hollow decided to leave the Mikaelsons because something well someone was calling her name. It was crazy to even think but it sounded like Hayley. Of course, the Hollow was going to rush to her even if it meant abruptly and painfully leaving the Mikaelson's bodies. Hayley was her family. She would do anything for her, even going to an empty meadow near a waterfall that was covered in all types of wildflowers. The Hollow felt a pull to the small lake that the waterfall made and the Hollow dived in.

When the Hollow got out, she pulled with her Hayley.

Alive and well.


	5. The Seventies

A resurrected Hayley from the seventies arrives at the compound wet, muddy and bloody...

Hayley thought that she couldn't get any luckier than now. The first time she died was in the seventies when she was just a teenager. She had been in love but that bastard had killed her and their unborn child out of anger and jealousy. He had stabbed her and their unborn child multiple times and she ended up wandering through the woods to the waterfall to pray for the safety of her family as she fell into the small lake and drown. Only to be reborn into Hayley Marshall. She was given a second chance by Fenrir to have a life but that ended quickly when she died giving birth to Hope. Of course, Fenrir took another chance on her and gave her life again. She would never tell Klaus that but of course he found out when they decided that it would good to mix whiskey and the truth together in hopes to get past the Elijah hurdle in their relationship.

Now Fenrir didn't have anything to do with this. She had always told Klaus that all the Hollow needed was love. He didn't believe her but he did believe her when she thought that the strong need for her was fueled by the Hollow. He always denied the truth about that night in Mystic Falls. The truth was that it was perfect and that night he was actually happy with her. That is until Caroline had to call and ruin the night so she made the excuse to leave so she could find her family. She knew he was disappointed that she was leaving. There was no way she was going to play second fiddle to a Sharpay wannabe. That fire only made them want it more, because they had honestly forgot what it was like that night they fell into bed together. That night was perfect. The tension that was there during dinner. When he bit her and marked her that night, she had felt whole.

She began to feel that wholesome and overwhelming feeling as she entered the compound. She didn't find anyone anywhere. So she waited. She waited on a couch for a couple of hours until she began to feel drowsy. She fell asleep until someone started to wake her up. She remembered those hands. The hands that roamed her body for hours at a time trying to bring out the best orgasm she could make out. Klaus stood over her afraid and confused. Possibly afraid that he was dreaming and confused at the fact that they had only buried her just now. The latter was just her guessing.

Hayley stood up dirty and tired. She looked around and saw her family stunned, sorrow filled faces and walked to him. Her love.

"I'm here. I am not going anywhere. He has blessed us once more." Hayley whispered to Klaus as she held onto him as she wasn't the only one who was having doubts about her return from death.

Klaus gave out a sign of relief and smiled. Hayley had missed that smile. Oh and his kisses as well. Hmm, they were always so good.

The only thing is...she has to explain to them her story. Her full story.


End file.
